the saving
by legendary white wing
Summary: Leo goes for the first time using the whistle to call for great help


The saving

It was a beautiful day in the universe of legends white wing flying in the blue sky and took advantage of the wind, when suddenly she heard a whistle, it was the whistle she had to give her turtle ninja friends, she crossed a Passing at full speed to go to New York and arrived in town she saw Léo who was alone and the kraang was going in captivity , she plunged and destroyed the kraang  
\- white wing, you were quick thank you!  
\- you are alone ? Or are your brother!  
\- his for that I call you his kraang bastards we take to the dimension x I even could not protect them ... me who always was for them I failed!  
\- you did well to call me riding on my back we go in dimension x and I will help you save your brother!  
\- thank you white wing!  
He climbed in between the wings of the eagle, he equiped himself to be able to breathe and white wing unfastened and she opened a new passage but this time that went in dimension x, once arrived on the spot white wing looked at in all The place and thanks to her piercing sight she found the brother or three was prisoner but unfortunately she was spotted by flying kraang that started shooting at her, white wing told Leo to hang on , she gained speed The kraang seen disappear in a beam of light and it was the kraang were defeated in during flight, thanks to the sharp claw of the eagle  
\- wow white wing how you made his crazy!  
\- the speed of light allows me to .. how to tell you, to be able to teleport behind the enemy so that I can attack by surprise!  
\- incredible you, I want to say pass the sound wall!  
\- Its a little bit this but I only go at the speed of light!  
\- its quite overly cool!  
\- I know, let's go save your brother!  
\- can you tell me if he's okay?  
\- of course, let's see, Raph is ok, Mikey is ok too but the poor he cries and I feel like he's calling you for help!  
\- ho my little brother hang on i coming, waits a second you heard it how you do that?  
\- Leo in my world I have full capacity that no other will have, like my eyes see through the wall or when sombody is sad and well her as if I heard her voice in my spirit !  
\- incredible, and my brother Donnie is he's okay?  
\- mm ho my god the kraang we tied on a table and I think he wants to take away all his intelligence!  
\- Ho not that Donnie, you think you can smash the roof of this base!  
\- a dive attack its my specialty hang on!  
White wing took height and then plunged its wing against its body which made it go faster and succeeded in destroying the ceiling of the base and with a shock wave all the kraang which was the neutralize Léo descended from his Back and released his brother  
-Donnie tell me you have nothing, the kraang did not take your intelligence!  
\- I'm so happy to see you Leo and reassure you, you arrived at the right time and has that I see you brought back a help of size hé hé thank you to white wing!  
\- I am only helping your brother, go free the others, I stay there to take care of the kraang quickly made my power limit him in this damn dimension!  
He went quickly to the large corridor where there was plenty of cell and he went to look for Raph and Mikey, Donnie found Raph and Leo found his little brother he opened the door and Mikey raised his head  
\- Leo ... Leo?  
\- Mikey I came to save you!  
\- ho Leo I knew you would come get me but where are the others!

\- Donnie his go free Raph ha look it's there!  
\- Mikey ho god thank you, you are nothing Leo I knew you will come you is not only a good leader you is also a very good brother!  
\- I do my best, come white wing awaits us we must go quickly!  
When Mikey heard that white wing was also come to help his big brother he will run quickly to join it she was in charge to take care of the kraang, his brother followed him all mounted on his back and white wing took its flight and brought them back on earth And she landed on a roof she looked tired, the four brother descended from her back  
\- white wing are you ok ? You looks exhausted !  
\- pff must believe that when I use my power in dimension x its weakened!  
\- you could come to us you can rest and returned to your world once you feel better and after all you are our friends you will be welcome to us!  
\- well, its okay!  
White wing followed the four brothers to their lair. Mikey showed her where she could rest and she lay down  
\- rest will do me good, thank you Mikey hé hé I see it in your eyes you really want to caress my wing, I am wrong?  
\- no you guessed!  
\- go ahead !  
easy Mikey put his hand on the white wing wing his feather was so soft Mikey's smile because he always wanted to touch an eagle and his wish came true and he saw white wing falling asleep and he let her rest and the next day she Awoke in full form and was ready to join his world.  
The four brothers accompany her on the surface Mikey gave her a last hug and she returned to her world  
\- I can not wait to see her soon!  
\- remember she queen of her world Mikey, she has a great responsibility now I think we will see her again if we call her for help or if she calls us for help!  
\- she has a new enemy Aros one day we'll be with her so she can fight!  
\- while waiting this day my dear brother one must resume training!  
The four brothers were to be ready, for a great battle was about to await them.

END


End file.
